riverdalefandomcom_it-20200213-history
Prima stagione (Katy Keene)
La prima stagione del musical di The CW Katy Keene è stata ritirata il 7 maggio 2019.Katy Keene, Nancy Drew Both Land Series Orders at The CW - TVLine La serie sarà presentata in anteprima il 6 febbraio 2020 negli Stati Uniti.The CW Sets Midseason Premiere Dates: ‘Katy Keene’, Return Of ‘DC’s Legends’, ‘Roswell, New Mexico’, ‘Supernatural’ Moves To Monday - Deadline Sinossi Uno spin-off di RIVERDALE, KATY KEENE segue le vite e gli amori di quattro personaggi iconici Archie Comics - la leggenda della moda Katy Keene (Lucy Hale], la cantante/cantautrice Josie McCoy (Ashleigh Murray), l'esecutore Jorge Lopez/Ginger (Jonny Beauchamp), e "It Girl" Pepper Smith ( Julia Chan) - mentre inseguono i loro vent'anni di sogni a New York... insieme. Katy disegna abiti per chiunque sia possibile, inclusa la sua amica e compagna di stanza Josie, il cui talento canoro attira l'attenzione di Alexander Cabot (Lucien Laviscount), un amministratore delegato che spera di riavviare la divisione discografica dell'impero aziendale di suo padre. Ma il sogno di Alexander di far firmare Josie un contratto discografico incontra la resistenza del potente vice presidente di Cabot Media Alexandra (Camille Hyde), che è anche sua sorella gemella. Il compagno di stanza di Josie e Katy, Jorge, lavora alla bottega della sua famiglia e tiene d'occhio Broadway, ma dopo una serie di rifiuti, spera di portare la sua carriera da drag performance come Ginger al livello successivo. La misteriosa Pepper Smith ha in programma di aprire la sua versione della Fabbrica di Andy Warhol. Ha i collegamenti, ma nessuno sembra sapere dove ha preso i suoi soldi - o se ne ha davvero uno. Katy fa fatica a gestire le pressioni del suo lavoro quotidiano presso il grande magazzino di Lacy e il suo capo molto esigente, Gloria (Katherine LaNasa), che è una leggendaria shopper personale. Ma Katy ha il supporto del suo fidanzato di lunga data, Ko Kelly (Zane Holtz), che ha il suo sogno di diventare un pugile professionista. Mentre questi aspiranti artisti scendono in passerella, lo studio di registrazione, Broadway e la scena sociale di New York, troveranno più di una semplice carriera nella grande città: troveranno un'amicizia duratura. Esecutivo prodotto da Greg Berlanti ("Arrow", "The Flash", "Supergirl", "DC's Legends of Tomorrow"), Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa ("Supergirl", "Glee"), Michael Grassi ("Riverdale", "Supergirl" "), Sarah Schechter ("Arrow ", "The Flash", "Supergirl "," DC's Legends of Tomorrow") e Jon Goldwater (Archie Comics Publisher & CEO), KATY KEENE è di Berlanti Productions in associazione con Warner Bros. Television e CBS Television Studios.THE CW ANNOUNCES ITS NEW FALL SCHEDULE FOR 2019-2020 SEASON - The CW Press Site Cast Principale *Lucy Hale come Katy KeeneLucy Hale to Star in Riverdale Spinoff Pilot as Fashionista Katy Keene - TVLine *Zane Holtz come Ko Kelly‘Katy Keene’ CW Pilot Adds Zane Holtz And Katherine LaNasa - Deadline *Katherine LaNasa come Gloria Grandbilt *Camille Hyde come Alexandra Cabot‘Katy Keene’: Camille Hyde & Lucien Laviscount Join The CW’s ‘Riverdale’ Spinoff Pilot - Deadline *Lucien Laviscount come Alexander Cabot *Ashleigh Murray come Josie McCoy‘Katy Keene’: Ashleigh Murray To Star In the CW’s ‘Riverdale’ Spinoff Pilot - Deadline *Jonny Beauchamp come Jorge/Ginger Lopez‘Katy Keene’: Jonny Beauchamp & Julia Chan To Star In CW’s ‘Riverdale’ Spinoff - Deadline *Julia Chan come Pepper Smith Secondario *Daphne Rubin-Vega come Luisa LopezBroadway’s Daphne Rubin-Vega Set To Recur On The CW’s ‘Riverdale’ Spin-Off ‘Katy Keene’ - Deadline *Robin Givens come Sierra McCoySierra McCoy Crossover Confirmation - Robin Givens (@robingivens) - Instagram *Bernadette Peters come Ms. FreesiaBernadette Peters Joins The CW’s ‘Katy Keene’ As Fabulous & Cunning Con Mom Figure Episodi Note di produzione *Il 23 gennaio 2019, l'episodio pilota di Katy Keene è stato ordinato.‘Riverdale’ & ‘Jane’ Spinoffs, ‘Nancy Drew’ & ‘The Lost Boys’ Get the CW Pilot Orders - Deadline *Il 4 febbraio 2019, The CW ha annunciato che l'attrice Ashleigh Murray di Riverdale avrebbe recitato nella serie. *Il 21 febbraio 2019, Jonny Beauchamp e Julia Chan sono stati scelti per ruoli da protagonista. *Il 26 febbraio 2019, Camille Hyde e Lucien Laviscount sono stati scelti per il ruolo da protagonista. *L'11 marzo 2019, Lucy Hale è stata scelta in un ruolo da protagonista. *Il 26 marzo 2019, Zane Holtz e Katherine LaNasa sono stati scelti per ruoli da protagonista. *Il 7 maggio 2019, The CW ha annunciato che '' Katy Keene '' è stata ordinata come serie. Galleria Immagini Katy-Keene-Cover-Art.jpg KK-S1-Katy-Keene-Promotianal-Portrait.png KK-S1-Josie-McCoy-Promotianal-Portrait.png KK-S1-Pepper-Smith-Promotianal-Portrait.png KK-S1-Jorge-Lopez-Promotianal-Portrait.png KK-S1-Alexander-Cabot-Promotianal-Portrait.png KK-S1-Alexandra-Cabot-Promotianal-Portrait.png KK-S1-Ginger-Lopez-Promotianal-Portrait.png KK-S1-Gloria-Grandbilt-Promotianal-Portrait.png KK-S1-KO-Kelly-Promotianal-Portrait.png Video Katy Keene First Look Teaser The CW Katy Keene Official Extended Trailer The CW Note